


Knights of the New Republic

by MayroNumbaWun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayroNumbaWun/pseuds/MayroNumbaWun
Summary: The Emperor is dead! But the forces of oppression are still at large. The Rebel Alliance, now known as the New Republic, continues to fight against Imperial Warlords with the backing of the Senate on Bothawui.Meanwhile, on the fourth moon of Yavin, Luke Skywalker has begun rebuilding the Jedi Order following the defeat of the First Sister and disappearance of the Seventh.To address a disturbance in the force he has felt, Luke has sent AHSOKA TANO and an elite squad of New Republic soldiers to the wasteland world of Muunilinst to track down the Seventh Sister and bring her to justice…
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano and Seventh Sister, Seventh Sister and OC Inquisitor
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka’s Nebulon-B Frigate arrived over the planet Muunilinst. She looked from the bridge as the drab green world appeared in front of her. Once the center of commerce in the Outer Rim, Muunilinst now stands as a monument to the horror of the Clone Wars.

“Master Tano, the Empire is here…” A member of the bridge shouted up. Ahsoka was shocked. Somehow, the Imperials had tracked their jump to this system. She placed two fingers on her chin to think. There’d be no way for a Nebulon B to win a fight against an Imperial Star Destroyer. But there might be enough time to get the most important passengers to escape pods down to the planet. The Muuns had no interest in playing sides in this war, and just wanted to rebuild their business. The world officially was Imperial territory. However, the locals had no particular loyalty to the Imperial Coalition. 

“Evacuate the ship. There’s no point in staying and dying.” Ahsoka said solemnly. She hung her head, knowing most of the crew and passengers weren’t going to make it. The bridge member pressed a button to sound the evacuation alarm. Meanwhile, the Star Destroyer activated its tractor beam to bring the ship in for boarding. Ahsoka watched Muunilinst grow smaller from the bridge and knew she had to be quick to leave. She left the bridge to go down to the escape pods, hopefully before the Imperial Stormtroopers arrived. 

Though she knew her own importance as a member of the New Jedi Council, Ahsoka never saw this as an excuse for selfish behavior. Certainly not at a moment like this. So, even though there were enough escape pods for the crew of the Nebulon B, there weren’t enough for the 20 extra soldiers on board. So, she waited outside one for three others to accompany her. While waiting, she posted an order outside the room.  
“All escape pods must be at maximum capacity.” The order was written. Not wanting to be a hypocrite, Ahsoka waited by the escape pods for three others to join her.

Just then, she heard the instantly recognizable click of the Imperials boarding. Then an explosion and several volleys of blaster fire. The crew and passengers were desperately fighting to save each other’s lives. Ahsoka felt their desperation and fear. She also felt the deaths of every single one of them. Some of these soldiers, she had worked with since her first days as Fulcrum. Others were new recruits with eyes full of life and heads full of dreams. Since the Battle of Yavin, these had been her soldiers on her ship. She’d been with them longer than she’d been with the Clone Troopers of the old Republic. And unlike the clones and other ‘friends’ she had during the reign of the old Republic; these troopers have never betrayed her. And even if they were to live past today, they never would.

Ahsoka spent ten minutes in agony as her friends were gunned down by the Imperial Stormtroopers. She was following her rule and standing by near the escape pods until, at last, three survivors arrived all at once. They were Sullustans. Brothers who all joined after the Rebellion had liberated their homeworld and saved their family from slavery.   
“Master Jedi, do you wish to join our escape pod?” The tallest said in accented basic. He was still rather short compared to Ahsoka. Ahsoka thought. There must have been a reason for the warlord who was pursuing them to spend so much effort tracking down a single Nebulon B Frigate. She concluded that she was the reason for all the hassle.   
“No, get someone else. I’ll be the last out.” Ahsoka said. Even though she was not the captain, the Empire knowing that she was still on the ship would save the lives of other survivors as they took their escape pods. After a while, five humans came down. One went with the Sullustan brothers while the others went in an escape pod of their own.

Each new face in the room gave Ahsoka hope and joy. Each one of them was a friend who was saved. And since the attacking Warlord knows Ahsoka is still on the ship, they’re not going to shoot at the escape pods unless they risk losing her. Ahsoka counted only one hundred and eight people having managed to escape. The Empire had knocked out most other escape pods. She waited for three more people to come to her before she took the last one. When they came, she sighed. There was one soldier in particular she was interested in, but that soldier did not make it. Reluctantly, Ahsoka got into the escape pod and flew it down to the planet Muunilinst.

With her escape, she knew the other members of the crew and passengers would be shown absolutely no mercy. But on the other hand, Ahsoka was ultimately more important than the others on this ship. These thoughts raced through her head as she flew down to the planet Muunilinst. Just before she entered the thermosphere, the Star Destroyer began firing near Ahsoka’s escape pod. None of the shots seemed to hit, luckily. But once Ahsoka began to evade, one of them had struck the escape pod’s engines. She was spiraling down towards the city. The passengers were panicked as their meteor descended further into the atmosphere. Ahsoka tried to remain calm and slow it down while also stabilizing.

Though it wasn’t a perfect spot, Ahsoka managed to crash the escape pod in a plaza of sorts. Ironically, this was the same spot where Obi-Wan Kenobi fought Durge almost thirty years ago. The escape pod was a death trap, however. It was turned upside down and the hatch was jammed. Ahsoka conserved her breath and waited for a solution to come to her mind. Then the top of the escape pod opened.

Several thuggish looking Muuns stood above Ahsoka’s escape pod. In the rubble, she could not find her lightsaber. So, she attempted to negotiate with the Muuns.  
“Why did you save us?” She asked the Muuns. Their leader was smiling menacingly. He laughed before speaking.  
“A Jedi? In our first escape pod?” The Muun said, admiring his luck. Ahsoka could sense this group wasn’t exactly a relief team. So, she jumped out and used the force to take the New Republic soldiers out of the escape pod one by one. And then realized she had no lightsaber. Shaking his head, the leader of the Muun thugs fired a stun bolt at Ahsoka, knocking her out.   
“Guh-ah…” Ahsoka said, trying to resist the stun blast before falling to the ground.

“Cuff her and load her onto the speeder.” The thug leader said as he set his blaster for kill and aimed it at the other three who had come out of the escape pod. As his men picked up Ahsoka, the leader sadistically shot one of the survivors in the back of the leg. Though the other two did manage to escape into the city beyond them, the unfortunate Pantoran man tried to crawl to catch up to his human comrades. 

The thug leader laughed and turned the Pantoran around, then placed his blaster on the Pantoran’s forehead after kneeling down.  
“I would take you in, but my boss has very high standards – has to in order to make a name for himself. And unfortunately for you, damaged goods don’t meet those standards.” The Muun said, smiling like a serial killer. The Pantoran’s eyes and mouth were both wide open when the Muun used his blaster to shoot right through the forehead. 

After that kill, the thug leader decided that the Jedi would be a good enough catch to go home and report to the boss. So, he got into the speeder and ordered that it be taken back to the headquarters. Ahsoka had evaded capture by the Empire… only to be captured by common thugs.


	2. Descent to Muunilinst Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where we meet the main character.

Rebeka was in a deep sleep until the evacuation alarm sounded. She woke up and not long after, her door was opened. A human male New Republic soldier stood outside the door. As she began to stand up, the fellow soldier began speaking.

“Wake up and smell the roses. The Empire has tracked us down.” The man said. Rebeka looked at him, perplexed. Why would the Imperial Coalition track such a seemingly insignificant ship? She looked at the man, confused.  
“I’m Alex Kodenar. Your bunkmate here on The Fulcrum. We’ve served opposite shifts ever since you got here, which is why you probably have never heard of me. Now hurry up and grab your gear. We need to protect Ahsoka!” Alex explained. Rebeka silently nodded as she put on her uniform and grabbed her blaster. Rebeka walked to the door.

“Not so fast, trooper. This ship is on lockdown so we can ambush the stormtroopers. I’ll have to open the doors for you until you can get yourself a security card.” Alex said, opening the door for Rebeka. The Mirialan soldier could hear the firefight outside. She was glad that her blaster had been previously loaded.  
“Let’s wait until they pass to open the door.” Rebeka said, preparing to ambush the passing stormtroopers.  
“Good idea. You’ve got the mind necessary to be the best soldier in our army. But that potential would be wasted if you can’t do your job when you need to!” Alex replied, waiting with his blaster ready.

Rebeka could somehow sense when exactly the stormtroopers would come by and that was when she opened the door. She signaled for Alex to fire with her. In spite of her novelty as a soldier, Rebeka managed to exactly hit lethal gaps in the armor of the nearest stormtrooper. Then Alex fired on another as he was turning around. But his shot was absorbed by the trooper’s armor, and only knocked him down. Rebeka took another shot and, again, hit a perfect spot in the stormtrooper’s armor to wound him. Alex took his shot on the last stormtrooper, who had turned around by now, and hit him directly in the eyepiece. Silently, the two left the scene to keep going forward.

Alex knew that today would probably be his last day. Even if Ahsoka survived, the rest of the crew would either die in the descent or be hunted by Imperial stormtroopers. Still, Rebeka was his fellow soldier, and he was willing to do whatever it took to make sure she and the others got safely to the escape pods. The two went forward on the ship into another hallway. They’d need to go to the elevator ahead in order to reach the escape pods.

Alex opened the left door that would lead to one of the elevators that probably wasn’t occupied. There were two hulking droid stormtroopers behind the door.  
“Dark troopers!? They didn’t train me for this!” Rebeka shouted. Come to think of it though, she hardly remembers being trained at all. Alex’s face was blank and serene. He looked to Rebeka, knowing what had to be done.  
“No, no. You keep going to the escape pods. I’ll hold them off.” Alex said, hoping that Rebeka would escape safely. He then looked at the dark troopers.  
“For liberty!” Alex shouted before charging into the secondary elevator room and locking the door. Rebeka knew Alex wouldn’t last long against a couple of dark troopers.   
“May the force be with you.” She whispered before turning around and going to the right door. Here, there were three stormtroopers. Most likely guarding the elevator. But that must mean Ahsoka has already escaped… 

Before she had time to think, the troopers all turned around and began firing at her. She quickly took cover behind a wall.  
“Augh!” Rebeka screamed. Though she did take cover quickly, one of the trooper’s blasts had hit her in the arm. With no time to cry, she jumped back out from behind cover and fired at the troopers. Then went right back to hiding.   
This had goaded them out of the room. Without a second of hesitation, Rebeka hit their leader with the butt of her blaster in the side of his head. With it being pointless to try and use it, she let it fall to the floor and pulled out her pistol to shoot the following stormtrooper with it. She grabbed the stormtrooper by the shoulders and threw him down before using her Mirialan agility to kick the last one in the stomach, disabling him long enough for her to grab her rifle and get to the elevator.

Luckily, the elevator hadn’t been disabled. So Rebeka could collect her thoughts during the admittedly short descent to the escape pods. The past few days had been weird. From what Ahsoka and the others had told her, she was knocked out in battle and badly wounded. Though her body had been repaired, her mind hadn’t. From what she was told, she served the Republic during the clone wars, which then saw her transfer to the Empire. After realizing that the Empire was evil, she joined the Rebel Alliance. Rebeka had no reason to mistrust Ahsoka, so she believed what she had been told about her past.

After thinking about the past for a while, the elevator opened up. Rebeka saw another human male soldier standing just outside.  
“Where’s Ahsoka?” Rebeka asked, wanting to fulfill her oath to protect the Jedi Master.  
“Ahsoka has escaped the ship. She took the last working escape pod with her. The longer we stand here talking, the slimmer our chances of survival grow. So, follow me to the escape pods. Try not to take your time.” The man said. Rebeka nodded and ran behind him to the escape pods. 

Luckily, there were no stormtroopers in the escape pod. Unluckily, there were several pods that had already been launched. As she was searching the room, Rebeka commented.  
“You know, if I’m going to die with you, it’d be nice to know your name.” She said to the man. The man looked back to talk to her.  
“My name’s Derek Smith. I’m a soldier of the New Republic who once served the old. Now what’s your name?” Derek said before stumbling across a semi-working escape pod and signaling for Rebeka to come to him.  
“I’m Rebeka Krisan. I also served the old Republic, but can’t remember any of it.” She replied as she followed Derek to the escape pod. The Mirialan tucked in behind the human soldier, who’d managed to launch the escape pod out of the ship. Luckily, they were not fired on during their descent to Muunilinst. 

Though the Star Destroyer wasn’t firing on Rebeka and Derek, that didn’t make their job of descending any easier. The escape pod had a bad brake and gyroscope, meaning they were effectively flying a meteor. Rebeka saw the fire in front of her. It had become impossible for Derek to pilot. All Rebeka could do is look out at her fate. The escape pod hit the ground, and Rebeka was knocked unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Rebeka and Derek escape their peril? Find out in the next episode of Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic!
> 
> Also, thank you for reading this. Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to call that Muun thug leader The Joker if he ever shows up again.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.


End file.
